Shiver
Personality He is a good-bad boy. Sometimes he will just leave everything just to help someone and sometimes he will mercilessly murder someone either if it was ordered or some other reason. Chase is a hot-headed but under that, he is a sweet guy. Just like any other human beings, Chase can be really perverted if tempted. He rarely shows his mean side to others. There are very few things that he likes such as cold weathers, chewing gum and the outdoor. As for his dislikes, he hates doing the same things over and over (except visiting his parents) and doing chores Backstory At the age of 5, Chase was taken away from his parents just because his parents were unable to provide Chase with a happy and healthy lifestyle mainly because they were very poor but he doesn't care about any of it. Even though it was tough for him he is still happy because his parents provide him something no one can give him which is his parents' love and affection, he was an only child. By the time he is old enough to live on his own, he went to find his parents but it was all too late. He found out that his mother killed herself a year after they lost Chase and his father died from an unknown disease. The reason why he just found out about this is because he was taken away to a very far away place. He visited his parents' grave almost every day but the more he visits them the more he misses the love and affection. Chase grew up quite passive considering he is the youngest among the others. He always tries to keep his smile on his face so that people won't look him as weak as. After a decade he got into some trouble and was sent to a hostel to live in. He suddenly became more aggressive to the people who are in his way. One day, he went a little too far and accidentally killed someone, he was immediately kicked out. He was forced to live in an apartment alone with very limited resources. Chase still attends school and what not but after the incident, he became even more passive but some of his friends still like him for who he is. After finishing school he doesn't continue as a pro-hero or a sidekick he feels that he doesn't deserve the role as he once killed someone. Resources 500$ per month Equipment and Weaponry A few small knives Specialisations Chase is very acrobatic and flexible. Quirk Type Emitter. Wind Frost Chase can release a wave of cold wind through a small hole on his palm. This wind can reach up to 70m/s, but he rarely uses this because it will most likely to causes his hand to numb. This cold wind will always be below freezing point until -30℃ only. The wind range is 50 feet. A close encounter with this quirk can be extremely deadly. Weakness His quirk will be cut off by 50% on a normal sunny day. Sitting under a shade will still cut off his quirk (if he is outside) but the darker the shade is the lower the percentages get. His quirk will be cut off by 15% at night if the night is on a full moon. This is because on a sunny day things will get heated up and the main nature of his quirk is coldness so if he sticks around under the sun he won't be able to release his quirk as the wind is below freezing point and as for nighttime the light from the moon will also affect his quirk as it's the reflection from the sun. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues